When changing a baby, often the caregiver will lay the baby on a changing pad for the comfort of the baby, and in some instances, to maintain a controlled changing area. Changing pads typically have at least one layer of plush material and a covering layer.
When changing a baby at night in a dark room, it is often necessary to turn on a room light or another light source to enable the caregiver to see what they are doing. If the caregiver has to take a hand away from the attention on the baby in order to turning on a room light or other light source, such may lead to an unsafe situation. Additionally, a bright light illuminating the dark room may startle the baby or otherwise awaken the baby.